What marriage means
by lintak26
Summary: Gray never thought that this day would come. And how did he get into this marriage mess was all his fathers fault. A.U Gruvia as main with nalu jerza and gale and lyon x meredy
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER** **1:**_

 _"Do you Gray Fullbuster vow to take Juvia Loxar as your wife in heath and illness... until the day you die?"_

"I do."

"Do you Juvia Loxar vow to take Gray Fullbuster as your husband in health and illness... until the day you die?"

"I... I do."

"Now the groom may kiss the bride."

Well this was the only part of the wedding ceremony Gray and Juvia weren't looking forward to. Gray and Juvia faced each other and Juvia saw a smirk on Gray's lips that sent shivers down her back. The only thought that occupied her was that if he wouldn't follow the plan. Well now she could only pray that he would.

Gray took a step towards Juvia and caught her chin between his index finger and his thumb and lifted her face a little up and tilted it a little to right before bending down. His other hand arm crawled to her waist and held her tight. With a swift moment he changed their positions and bent down as if kissing her passionately now with his back facing the audience who stood up and applaused thinking that they were so lovely dovely infront of them especially Silver who thought that they had already fallen for each other.

But little did they knew what was the reality. "Hey you didn't do it according to the plan we made!" Juvia whispered annoyed. Their faces were so close that it was hard to breath. "Well it was more like the plan **you** made and it really sucked." Gray said with a playful look in his eyes.

"Well whatever. I think it's enough we shouldn't fake kiss for that long. The priest might figure it out."

"Don't worry he already knows."

"Huh?!"

"I'll explain later." with that Gray and Juvia seperated and straightened. But he didn't let go of her and his eyes told her that **his** plan wasn't finished yet. Gray bent down again infront of the audience and kissed on her forehead which took Juvia by surprise. Now she was really pissed off. But she had to wait for their night together to kill him. After all killing him infront of so many people might give them all a trauma.

 _"Now I pronounce Gray and Juvia Fullbuster as husband and wife."_

Finally they were married. Gray sighed. He never thought that this day would come and how did he end up in this marriage mess was all his father's fault.

* * *

"No, no way in hell! I refuse to this proposal. You can't just go and marry me to someone like that."

"Firstly she is not just someone Gray. She is an angel. And secondly, yes I can."

"No you can't and I don't care if she is an angel or even a God but I am not marrying anyone." Gray was feeling really angry and pissed off especially with that smirk of Silver's.

"Yes you are son. And I have already given my words to her father. And you know that a Fullbuster never goes back on his words."

"Yes he does. Siver Fullbuster does!"

"Don't remember a time son." Silver said while whistling and looking any where else but at Gray who was standing in front of him with his hands on the table while Silver sat on the other side of it. Now Gray was really pissed off.

"Well then let me help you remember. What about the time when you asked me a favor of throwing one of those damn annoying contractors into the river on our way back from fishing just for fun for the latest motorcycle and asking mom to give me the permission to ride it."

"Well you got caught while throwing him and I had to take care of the main part, to listen to your mom's scolding. And the deal was off the minute they knew that it was my idea."

"But we never had the deal of not getting caught." Gray said.

"Son it's an unsaid rule in every devil's deal." Silver said with a smirk. Gray was really feeling annoyed especially with his father's stubborness. Well if Silver was stubborn then Gray was his son.

"What about the time when you asked me to..."

* * *

 _"... play a prank on my future to be brother- in- law on their wedding ceremony. Well I still don't like him and I also haven't yet tested his patience." Silver said while sitting on the sofa besides Gray who was busy working on his project. Gray looked up and stared at Silver as if he had seen a ghost._

 _"No way dad! Plus mom always manages to catch us and this idea of yours will be death of both of us." Gray said while picking up his things._

 _"Come on Gray she won't catch us this time. I have a perfect plan ready." Silver said while trying his best to convince him in any way possible._

 _"No thanks dad but I'm not interested. How about you go and give the order for the cake. If you don't get it ready on time mom and aunt are going to kill you anyways." Gray said while making his way back to his room._

 _"How about I hand over the mega project to you?" Silver said while taking the remote and turning on the T. V with his legs crossed and looking at Gray's back from the corner of his eyes. After hearing Silver's proposal Gray halted. Turned back and looked at Silver with eyes narrowed._

 _"Oh my! Did I get your interest?" Silver said with a smirk when he saw Gray turn._

 _"Explain!" Gray inquired._

 _"Oh! you know the one that is the latest biggest and most important one of all. I have been thinking alot for the past few weeks whom to hand it over to. I know you are not qualified for it but if you succeed then you can imagine your successful future and promotion filled with such projects can't you?!" Silver knew it was the only way to get him._

 _Gray put the things back on the table from where he picked them up then turned to Silver._

 _"You better remain faithful to your words dad!"_

 _"Of course I will. After all a Fullbuster never goes back on his words." Now the fun was about to start._

 _"But dad it's already two days before wedding. What will we do?" Gray asked curious to know Silver's perfect plan._

 _"Well about that you just have to..."_

 _"Silver did you give the cake's order?" Mika interupted them. Both of them suddenly got their guard up scared that Mika might have heard them._

 _"No dear. But I was about to go." Silver answered while sweat dropping._

 _"Then hurry up! There are alot of things to take care of. Gray dear come with me for a second." Mika said while disappearing into the room without even waiting for Gray to follow her._

 _"Ok Gray I will get on with the cake. I will call you or you can call me after you are finished with your mom. It's better to tell you the plan on phone. Mika might think that we are onto something if we discuss it here."_

 _"Ok dad then talk to you later." with that both of them went to their ways._

 _ **After about half an hour.**_

 _ **Ring- Ring**_

 _"Hello." Silver turned on his bluetooth._

 _"Dad I am free now and mom has gone shopping. Are you done with the order?"_

 _"Yes almost. Only the flavour is left. The chief has gone somewhere for a moment."_

 _"So what is the plan dad."_

 _"Don't worry about it too much son, you just have to add lemon to the groom's drink and make him drink it before the vows."_

 _"I am sorry what?!" Gray asked in disbelieve._

 _"Sir can you tell us the flavor?" the chief returned and asked Silver which he probably didn't hear because he was really concentrated on telling Gray the plan._

 _"Lemon." Silver said._

 _"Huh?!" Gray and chief both asked at same time. But chief in disbelieve and Gray in confusion._

 _"But how does that tests his patience dad?" Gray asked._

 _"I am sorry sir! But I don't think it's a suitable flavor for wedding cake." The chief suggested._

 _"Just do as I say." Silver said._

 _"But dad..."_

 _"But sir..."_

 _"Just do it. Add lemon and lots of it. Do you want the project or not."_

 _"Ok dad. Fine. But we better not get caught. Bye." Gray cut the phone._

 _"Are you sure sir?" the chief asked just to confirm._

 _"About what?!"_

 _"The wedding cake's order sir."_

 _"Yes I am sure. So can you get it done by this time tomorrow and deliver it to this address?" Silver gave him a piece of paper with an address written on it and stood to leave._

 _"Sure sir. Have a good day."_

 _"Thanks." Silver said while exiting forgetting about the flavor in excitment of his plan._

 ** _On the wedding day..._**

* * *

"Ok stop Gray stop! I don't even want to remember that day." Silver said while putting is hands in the air to stop Gray from talking any further.

"Well I don't want to remember it too. It was all your fault. The groom couldn't speak 'I do' , you were extremely happy despite your dislike for him about which everyone knew and the chief said that you gave them order for lemon flavor and it didn't take time for mom to put all the pieces together."

"Well I guess it was like that."

"And you still didn't give me the project."

"Well we got caught son."

"And who's fault do you think it was?"

"But we still got caught. So the deal was off." Now Gray was extremely pissed. Silver was being so stubborn. All his mother's nerve that she could bear him.

"Anyways I don't care what it was. You always go back to your words and you can go back now too. And I am not marrying anyone." and with that Gray left Silver's office and slammed the door behind. "I guess now his mother is the only one left." Silver sighed and called Mika.

 **In the evening...  
**  
"I am home." Gray announced after entering his home which was more like a castle. The maids bowed to him and one of them took his bag to carry it back to his room.

"Welcome back Gray." Mika said while making her way towards him."What about your dad?"

"He will be late today. He has still got some supervision to do."

"So how was your day today?"

"Hectic as always and plus I got into an argument with dad. Did you know he..." Mika raised one of her hand and Gray stopped talking.

"Actually about that... How about we talk about it over dinner?" Gray didn't like it but he had to know why all of a sudden his parents were trying to get him married.

"Ok"

"So you go and change your cloths and take a bath while I ask maids to prepare the dinner." Gray nodded and went to his room. A nice hot bath would calm him down for now.

 **At dinner...  
**  
Gray and Milka ate silently before Mika started the conversation."Did you know Gray that the girl we are asking you to marry is in deep trouble?"

"What do you mean mom?" Gray asked with curiosity.

"Well her father was drown in the sea of debts before he died leaving every thing to her. Her father is a close friend of Silver or rather was. You probably wouldn't remember but he used to visit alot untill he had his daughter. It was when you were five. Silver asked to help him countless time but he always rejected his help. But your father still feels the responsibility to take care of his daughter so to ease her difficulties he wants you to marry her." his mother explained.

"So all the stupid talk about giving his words to her father and us being engaged from birth and not telling us was all a lie?!"

"I guess your father wanted to take it the other way without you feeling pity or sampthy for her."

"So to take those debts down why do I have to marry her?"

"Well it is in her family rules that no one out of the family can help them. Actually she wanted to pay off all the debt herself but your father also somehow force tried and succeeded to insist her to marry you."

"So what do you think about it mom?" Gray asked wanting to know his mother's opinion.

"Well that was the truth you had the right to know Gray and about my personal opinion..." Gray looked at his mom as if she would say the exact same thing that he told his dad and would want to refuse the marriage after all in all twenty six years of Gray's life no girl matched his mom's ideal daughter-in-law position. "... it was always her who I wanted you to marry any ways." That left Gray dumfolded. His mouth hung open.

"What do you mean?"

"Gray she is the only girl who matches my ideal daughter-in-law position."

To say Gray was shocked was an under statement. Gray was byond shocked. It was a state he couldn't name. His father who had only his mother for his God now called someone an angel. And above all she had already satisfied his mother's ideal daughter -in-law position which even Lucy and Erza couldn't fit in. Now he had to meet this girl. He wasn't ready to marry yet but he really wanted meet that girl.

"Fine mom. But first I want to meet her."

"Why not. Your father will be more than happy to hear it." Mika smiled at Gray thinking about Silver's excitment.


	2. Chapter 2

**_CHAPTER 2: THE DATE..._**

Silver was a cloud nine when he heard about Gray's decision. For a second Gray even doubted if he was the one who had to marry her or was it his father. Silver was so excited that he made all the plans and arrangements for them to meet and as expected the meeting was settled at their house but Gray opposed that and he was even more than glad to hear that Juvia had same thoughts as him. Both of them preferred to spend some time alone rather having Silver hovering over them like a cupid. After having some arguments with Silver the meeting was finally settled in a restaurant.

Silver also had his conditions for accepting the change in the previous plans. Firstly, Silver would get to choose the restaurant and secondly, after having lunch Gray and Juvia had to spend the rest of the evening as a date. Gray opposed a bit at the second condition but now there was no way to convince Silver anymore. But Gray was thankful that at least they had the freedom to choose the places for their date instead of Silver also planning everything for their date.

And so finally the meeting was set on the coming weekend at a famous restaurant named "8 ISLAND" at lunch and the rest of the day was supposed to be a date.

The day before the awaited day Gray thought that his parents were acting suspicious or was it his imagination. It was Saturday and Gray and Silver were at home that day. Gray caught his parents talking secretly with each other at least five times that day and it seemed that they did not have any intention of letting Gray in on that secret. Whenever he barged in on them or tried to ask what were they discussing which seemed to be something important each time they would say it was nothing and then mumble about the work they had to do and go their ways.

It wasn't that they didn't had enough servants to do different jobs, in fact there were a lot of servants that Gray didn't even dare to count but his parents most of the time did some chores themselves. Despite that to wash a car twice and to do dishes three times in a row was a bit or maybe a lot overdoing wasn't it? Anyway Gray left that matter for another time readying himself for a date he had tomorrow.

Finally Sunday arrived …..

Gray woke up late for breakfast only to find his parents leaving for something urgent had came. They wished him Good Luck for his day and went on their way. Gray had his breakfast and started getting ready for the date. After getting ready Gray looked at his watch, they were supposed to meet at 1 pm and right now it was 12:30 pm. Gray thought that he could make it on time easily.

Finally, he reached the restaurant and went inside. The night before, Silver had embedded the number 18 in his mind as that was the table that Silver reserved for them. Gray was making his way towards the table when he saw a beautiful blue haired lady sitting gracefully on the table reading the menu. He reached the table and pulled out the chair opposite to the one that lady was sitting on. As expected she looked up and waited for him to be seated. After sitting Gray decided to talk first...

"Hi I am Gray. You must be Juvia. Nice to meet you." Gray said gently while offering her his hand.

"Yeah, nice to meet you to." She shook his hand.

"You seemed to have arrive early. Did you wait long?"

"Yeah, I waited for half an hour." Juvia smiled towards him menu still in her hand.

"Oh! Then it seems that I was late. Maybe I misunderstood the meeting time." Gray said hesitating. If he remembered correctly Silver told him that their meeting was supposed to be at 1 pm ,infact he was sure of it, then how could he be late...?

"No you weren't late. Infact you are exactly on time." Juvia answered him.

"But you said that you waited long. By any chance did you come way too early?" Gray asked curiously.

"Yeah I did." Juvia said but after their greeting she didn't seemed to be interested in any of the conversation they were having instead she was observing their surrounding sneakingly with menu infront of her face which was now making Gray a little annoyed.

"Too eager?" Now that caught her attention.

"Excuse me! It wasn't me but you who was too eager to meet me." Juvia said in a polite but offended voice.

"Wow! That sudden change in attitude. It might be fun bulling her." Gray thought. "Sorry to disappoint you but I wasn't even interested in this marriage to start with."

"Then why agree to the meeting. If I remember ,who was the one troubling Silver-sama with having this meeting early no matter what?."

"I did what?" Gray was confused. Since when was he hurrying to meet her.

"And I had to cancel all my plans as of today just to have lunch with you and go to that stupid date that you were so insisting on." Now he had all of Juvia's attention. She had even put the menu down just to face him which she was holding from the very beginning.

"Wait wait hold on!..." Gray said trying to catch on every thing she just said "... So you mean that father said that I was the one who was impatient to meet you and I was the one who set up the date and lunch?" Gray asked guessing.

"That's exactly what Silver-sama told me. He was insisting that you have been troubling him for over a week, so I had no choice but to agree."

"That old geezer! What in the wold did he say to her. I wouldn't be surprized if he said some more stupid things. Just wait you old man! Just wait till I return home and take my revenge on you!" Gray thought with his fist clenched.

Some where Silver shivered with the chill he just felt. "What was that I wonder?" Silver said and forgetting it continued what he was doing before.

"Whatever. How about we eat and get on with the plan." Gray suggested.

"Sure." Juvia said with menu again in her hand.

After they ate lunch Gray paid for it. Then they decided what to do next and it seemed that there was a movie Juvia was interested in watching. Since Gray didn't know where else to go so he went with the flow. Coincidencely or should he say ironically the movie was about a girl who found herself caught up in a forced arranged marriage. For a moment Gray thought that God was playing with them or Juvia chose that movie in purpose with some other motive in her mind. Anyways, they watched the movie.

What Gray didn't get was that Juvia seemed like she was uneasy during the first half of the movie. And then she was enjoying the second half as if it was nothing. That aside somehow Gray also felt chill down his spine as if he was been watched by an evil being. They watched two movies in a row. Gray didn't find the second one as interesting as the first. During the second movie beginning to get boared Gray's mind drifted back to their lunch at the resturant.

He wandered about the rude behavior of the long black spike haired waiter. Although Juvia didn't see that waiter but when Gray asked her generally that if that type of hair were in fashion for a second she had an interesting reaction. Then the pink haired girl, seemed about the same age as Juvia, sitting at the table behind her was constantly at him. And now the uneasiness he was feeling in the theater. After watching the movie they planned to grab something light to eat and then go to any nearby theme park.

Gray found out that Juvia was a huge fan of chocolates. She really did love them. But Gray also introduced her to caramade franks which she liked alot too. After that they went to the theme park as planned. At first they took alot of rides but in the middle of their date a very old couple, who somehow reminded Gray of Silver and Mika but a little older than they are now, insisted them to take a photo together but the old couple ended up taking alot of pictures of them.

Gray also had to survive the ice cream that someone spilt on him by accident while Juvia was on washroom break. And somehow now they ended up in a ferris wheel. It was starting to get alot awkward in the silence. Just when Gray thought of a topic to start a conversation the ferris wheel stopped with them on the top. Gray suddenly looked down to see if the machine wasn't working. When he looked up to speak to Juvia the sight he saw caught him by surprise.

Juvia was starring out of the window. Her eyes were a bit narrowed and held sadness. Her face seemed empty or rather emotionless. And just then the fireworks adorned the sky. And in the light of those fireworks she seemed like a flower which just bloomed in between them. Gray kept staring at her and non of them even muttered a word until the fireworks were over and they were already at the ground. Just when Gray was about to exit the ride Juvia caught his arm and made him sit back on his place infront of her.

"We'll take another round please." Juvia said while giving the money to the person incharge of that ride.

"Normally we don't allow another round but I guess it isn't crowded today so it's ok."

"Thank you." Juvia replied. The ride started moving again. Gray sat silently for Juvia to explain it to him. Just when the ride started moving steadily Juvia started

"I didn't expect the hier of the Fullbuster group to be this dumb."

"Hey! What do you mean by that?"

"Before explaining may I ask that how good is your eyesight?"

"Well sorry to disappoint its perfectly ok."

"I highly doubt that!" Juvia chuckled.

"What is with this girl. Is she trying to pick a fight with me?" Gray thought.

"Why? You expected me to tell you that you are beautiful?" Gray smirked.

"What..? Noo. And besides I don't need you to tell me that I am beautiful. I already know that." Gray had to admit he loved teasing her now her face mixture of different expressions unlike before. Her face was flushed, she seemed irritated and angry at the same time.

"Then what was it?"

"It's just that you don't know other people but can't you recognize your own parents?"

"Of course I can but what does that mean?"

Juvia sighed. "You really are dumb huh? Why do you think I arrived early for lunch, chose to watch two movies in a row and decide to take another round of ferris wheel?" Juvia asked.

"Well the answer's pretty obvious and simple." Gray said

"Then what is it?" Juvia asked curiously

"It's because you wanted and want to spend more time with me." Gray replied while leaning back in his seat

"What...?" Juvia was dumfolded

"You know it's alright to accept the reality. I know you have taken a liking to me. Its fine to be honest with yourself."

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU SAYING YOU SELF OBSESSED MAN!" Now Juvia was extremely pissed off. "You know I don't care any more! All I wanted to say was that you are too dumb to realize that we have been followed and observed from the second we met and even now. But noo you are so self obsessed to care about anything else."

"OOO! So you ment that by that, no wonder I thought the old couple who too our pictures looked exactly like my parents."

"Not only that my friends are also following us."

"Which ones?"

"The one with spiky black hair and the girl wit pink hair."

"O I see." Gray said with his fingures under his chin. Before they could continue the ride stopped and they got out.

"I don't think I have anymore stamina left to bear you. So lets call it a night."

"Sure. I know how you feel. After all I feel the same way too." Gray smirked

"How annoying!" Juvia mummered. "Well then, I am off. Hope I don't see you anytime soon." And with that Juvia went towards the subway station.

To tell the truth Gray already knew about his parents observing them since he saw them off in the morning. And he also had a very fine guess in guessing that the waiter and the pink haired girl were her friends after all seeing the same people more than twice in the same place as you no matter where you go and acting rude or spilling ice cream on you can't be a coincidence. But he had to say that even his parents were good at hidding than her friends. So he wasn't as dumb as she thought he was but she was a good thinker and observer too.

While on her way she went through all the events of that day and the only conclusion she could get to was that right now she had a headache. While in her thoughts Juvia didn't realize the danger she was walking herself into in the darkness of the night...


	3. Chapter 3

_**..CHAPTER 3:**_

"Thank you." Juvia said in a low voice while a blush crept up her cheeks. Her eyes were looking down while she talked on phone.

"For what?" An innocent voice replied. Juvia knew very well that the other person was aware of what she was talking about but he had to make it harder for her.

"For.. saving me the other day." But damn this embarrassment never ends.

"Oh that! I almost forgot. Well your welcome."

"T... Then bye." Juvia said in a hurry and hung up the phone. She was blushing pretty hard at that time and she felt alot nervous too, it might have bee because of the embarrassment she thought. Juvia sat on her bed with a sigh remembering all the events that happened the night before...

 _While Juvia was walking towards the subway station she didn't pay attention to her surroundings. As she walked pass a store unknowingly deep in her thoughts was when she caught eye of some thugs. She didn't realize that they were following her until she was two streets away from the subway. Juvia might be tough and strong but these type of situations were the only ones when she would loose her composure. In her high school ones she tried to help her friend get out of these type of situation but it turned out to be the worst experience of Juvia's life. Since then she has been afraid to death of these type of situations. And right now she noticed that she was being followed by three thugs._

Juvia did learn self defence for these type of situations but she was always afraid when it was time to use it. Juvia thought of using her mind after all using mind is better than using force. But she realized that she was too afraid to use her mind. At that time her hands were sweating, her leg were shaking a bit and her mind was a total mess. But she had to do something. She kept walking and the only things that came to her mind were that till now they haven't approached her because they think she hasn't realized them following her yet and if she tried walking fast they would get it that she knows about it now and they would certainly approach her then. The thugs wondering at night are mostly perverts and dangerous. If she even used her cellphone and called someone even the police they would take sometime to come and by then it might have been too late.

After all they were following Juvia from a distance but it was enough for them to hear what she was talking on phone if they wanted to. If she reached the subway and train wouldn't have arrived or if she would have missed then it could be even worse. If she...

"Shimatta!" was all she could think at that time. In her thoughts she didn't even realize but now she was standing at the subway platform. Hurrily she looked toward the time and realize that she missed the last train by a minute. All she could hear now was the footsteps of the thugs getting closer by every second. Finally the noise stopped but the nightmare started. They were now standing right next to her.

"Hey there miss!"

"You're cute!"

"Wanna play with us"

"N.. no i m fine thank u." She tried to sound strong but her voice didnt come out.

"You should consider it again beautiful!"

"After all u have missed the last bus."

"You know it wouldn't hurt to play with us for a while."

"We swear it will be the night to remember." With that he licked his lips

They had surrounded Juvia and were circling her. Unlucky for her there was no one else at the station too. Juvia was at the verge of tears. One of them even started teasing her by trying to touch her. Every time he would try to touch her hair she would flinch and made a scared face which seemed to gather even more of his interest. Her body was giving in too. Strength seemed to have left her legs and hands even her purse dropped. Just when she thought it was all over now ...

"SHIT! It can't be happening! I missed the last train by few minutes. Somebody please curse me for not taking the offer to ride back home! Now what do I doo...oo...oo?"

... was when someboy came rushing in and started cursing himself and paused when he took notice of his surrounding. Juvia and the thugs first stared at him for a moment she forgot what type of situation she was in. The way the man reacted and pulled his hair and stomped his feet she could swear she would have laughed out loud specially at the pause at the end.

"Well i guess this calls for extreme measures." And with that the strange person took out his phone and dialed a number

"Hello police!? I have to report that i think some thugs are harassing a girl at the station..." he gave the thugs a warning look and with that they cursed and left. She sighed in relief just as they left and fell on the ground on her knees.

"Are u ok mam?"

"Yes thank u so much for your help i thought it was over for me."

"Can u get up?" He offered her his hand and she greatfully accepted it and stood up.

"Thank you very much" she bowed.

"No its ok its not a big thingy." His hand was on his back neck and was blushing just like an elementry or highschool kid. Juvia thought it was probably due to embarrassment.

"Is there any thing i can do for you? Anything i can help you with then please tell me." He seemed to be deep in thought for a while..

"Well then can i borrow your phone for a bit? Mine broke just this afternoon. I still have to give it for repairing."

"Sure but what do you need it for?" She said while taking it out of her bag.

"Oh i am just going to call a cousin of mine who lives near by to come and pick me up since i missed the last train."

"Oh i see... Wait but you just called the police with yours didn't you!?"

"Sorry about that it was just an act. But it worked. For a moment i was afraid to think otherwise. But i am glad it turned out well."

"... Well any ways i am greatful too it worked."

"What about you? How will you go home?" He asked while copying the number from his cellphone and dialing it.

"Well... i will take a taxi most probably.." she said while thinking.

"Well if you don't mind how about staying over at my cousins with me?" That just caught Juvia off guard. Wow! He is being too much over familiar. I bet he has something going on in his mind. He might not be as good as i thought he was . After all no men is reliable. Oooor he is too much of an airhead and dumb. The way he is smiling like a kid and blushing i bet he is dumb and stupid. Either way i cant accept his offer. But i also don'thave enough to efford a taxi or rent a hotel room. Curse me for not bringing much money with me.

She was thinking hard enough just when an idea crossed her mind though it wasn't much pleasant

"Thank you for your offer but I just remembered i also have an uncle of mine living in the area near by maybe i will spend the night there for today."

"Well good for you then. Ah the call connected please excuse me for awhile." He turned his face a little towards the other side but Juvia could easily hear his conversation.

"Hello? Its Leon."

"No time to explain just come and pick me up from the subway."

"Its emergency..."

"Yeah just hurry up i will explain later." With that he hung up.

"Hey wouldn't you be worrying your cousin like that?"

"No worries, if i didn't say it like that he probably would have never come to pick me up." Juvia gave him a questning look

"Well its complicated. How about you make your call too." The Leon guy said wile giving her her phone back.

"Yeah." Juvia made a call not trying to know about his and his cousins relationship . Not that she cares. She barely even knows him. She made her call.

"Well?" Leon asked after she made her call.

"My uncle says he will send someone to pick me up in a few minutes."

"Well thats good my cousin will be here any minute now. By the way whats your name?"

"Its Juvia. Juvia Lockser."

"Leon. Leon Vastia."

"Nice to meet you Leon-san."

"Same here Juvia-chan." They both smiled at eachother and shook hands . Just then they heard sound of a car screeching in the middle of the silent night.

"Well i think that's my cousin." Footsteps could be heard of somebody running in their direction. And just when the footsteps stoped right infront of them there was sund of panting and then a complete silence for a few seconds.

"Yo!"

"You? What are you doing here?"

"Me? What are you doing here?"

"What?!"

"I dont remember asking Silver-sama for you to come and pick me up."

"Woah! Who said i am here to pick you up!?"

"Wait! You two..."

"Wait so HE is your cousin!?"

"So is THIS your emergency?"

"Wait some body explain to me whats happening?"

Ring~ Ring~ Ring~

(Silence)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Ring ~ Ring ~ Ring

In that silence of few moments Juvia looked at her cell phones

"Oh right mine's broken" she heard Leon

"Eh! Not mine either…"

(Silence) Ring ~ Ring ~ Ring

Both Leon and Juvia looked at Gray giving him a " It's yours idiot! " look. After realizing Gray finally answered the call

"Hello?"

" I can't believe I have the same ring tone as that idiot. " was what's going on in Juvia and Leon's mind…

"Yeah I am already there. " [pause]

"Got it. You will probably get it when I reach home." With that Gray cut off the call. "Seems like you will be coming with me too." He said while looking at Juvia. " Let's go Leon." He said and started walking towards the exit.

" So I take it as that idiot is your cousin?" (Juvia)

" Yeah. And I take his father as your uncle?" (Leon)

" Sort of I guess…" (Juvia)

" Let's head home then talk about it later..?" (Leon)

" Sure." And the both went towards the exit. When they reached Gray's home Silver was walking impatiently infront of the door. Gray dropped them both off infront of the main door and handed the car keys over to a servent to park it. As expected the first thing Silver saw was Juvia. He hurried towards her with a worried look…

"Are you ok Juvia? Did he drive safely?"

"I am fine Silver sama. Gray san was already there when you called."

"Thank God!" Silver sighed of relief and at the same time Gray sighed for his father didn't trust him to drive his beloved Juvia home safely. After his tension ceased a bit he finally noticed Leon. "Oh Leon so you are here as well. Its been a while."

"Its nice to see you too uncle." Leon said with a smile.

"Well then lets go in Mika is waiting too." And they all followed Silver to the living room where Mika was sitting on a sofa in her night gown.

"Mika they are here." Silver said to grab her attention. Mika turned to see not just Juvia but Leon there as well. "It seems like Leon missed his last train too."

"Oh my it's a rare sight to see." Mika said while smiling towards Leon.

"Sorry for intruding." Leon bowed a bit. Juvia followed his lead and also bowed a bit repeating the same phase.

"There is no need for that. We are rather happy with both of you staying tonight." Silver suddenly said.

"Speak for yourselves." Gray said in a low voice or rather a wisper that was only audible to his ears. But unfortunate for Gray his mother happened to have a sharp pair of ears. "Did you say anything Gray?" Mika gave him the look that he knew very well.

"Nothing. I am just tired so I am going to my room. Good Night." And with that Gray left without a single glance.

"Both of you must be tired too. Silver dear why don't you show Juvia to her room. And Leon you know your way don't you."

"Yes aunty. Good Night."

"Shall we Juvia chan?" Silver went towards the stair case after Leon.

"Thank You. Good Night then Mika sama."

"Good Night both of you." With that Mika also headed towards her room.

Today was surly a tiring day. As Gray reached his room he threw himself on his bed. Before he could close his eyes he unconsciously flashbacked all the things that happened that day. His date with Juvia. Her friends following them. His parents stalking them. Leon's false call. He chuckled when he remembered about the subway station. And before he knew he was already in a deep slumber.

That night Gray slept like a log only to be awaken at seven in the morning by some annoying knocking at his door. "Who is it?" Gray asked sleeply.

"Gray sama Mika sama and Silver sama have asked for you at breakfast."

"Ok I will be there in a bit." Though he said that but he had no intentions of going. But that continuous knocking was getting on his nerves. "I said I will be down in a bit." Gray said a bit loudly in case the maid didn't hear him the first time.

"I am sorry Gray sama but I am ordered not to leave until you wake up properly." Gray assumed that she might be a new maid since she was being so persistent and annoyed. Finally getting tired of the continuous knocking Gray finally woke up and opened the door only to find someone else standing there.

"No wonder."

"So till when are you going to sleep?"

"If you are satisfied after disturbing me from my sweet dreams then you are free to leave."

"Your parents asked for you at breakfast. They asked me to wake you up properly." Suddenly Gray felt a bit playful.

He grabbed Juvia by her waist with his one arm and her hand in his second hand.

"wa…"

"Are you sure its my parents and not you who wants to have breakfast with me. Since it seems like you weren't even able to spend a night away from me even after spending an entire day with me. You know its always ok to submit your feelings to me."

"Wa… What are you saying you self obessed bastard! Let go of me." Juvia struggled in his arms but in vain. Gray realized Juvia was blushing. He thought it must have been because he was half naked. "Let go of me. And who in world would ever develop even a bit feeling for such a pervy alien like you. I would rather stay single."

After a bit of struggling and pushing her hand hard against his bare chest she was finally able to free her hand and make a little distance between them. Suddenly Gray held her chin in his free hand and angled her face so that they were meeting eye to eye. He closed their distance this much that Juvia could feel his breath.

"I don't think its working that way though." And with that he completely let go of her. Gray still found her half angry and half blushing face cute and interesting. "Tell them I will be down in a bit." And Gray shut his door again before Juvia could say anything. For some reason Gray was feeling fully awake now.

After getting ready he headed towards the dinning room to find every body already sitting there and ready to dig in anytime. It seemed Mika and Silver were sitted in their usual places and Leon and Juvia sat next to each other talking delightfully and Juvia laughing or giggling occasionally. Some how Gray didn't like the sweet intersection between Leon and Juvia even a bit. He didn't know why but he just didn't like it.

After a pause he went in and cleared his throat to make every one aware of his arrival.  
"You are late Gray. Now hurry up and be seated." Mika said after putting down the news paper she was reading. Gray sat on the other side of Juvia. Every body ate the breakfast quietly. After a while Gray noticed that Juvia was avoiding him or was it his imagination. But it was not as if they were having any conversations.

After breakfast they all said their good byes to Mika. After Silver's continuous insisting it was decided that they would drop Juvia off at subway station since she turned down the ride Siver was offering her home. And Leon was to be dropped by his work place before Gray and Silver would head to theirs.

It was not that Juvia didn't want the ride home she was more than happy to have one . It was just that she didn't want risking Silver knowing about her current situation by any means. If Silver was to know it he would definitely without a doubt or second thought marry her to Gray that very instent.

It had been two weeks since the date. Mika made sure to call her thrice and Silver once a week. The day she returned home she made sure to thank Leon for his help once again. In the third week when Mika called the second time she invited Juvia for a stay over for a day or two. Though Juvia declined it at first but she had to finally give in after being asked a few times. It seemed that they were planning to go hicking and camping over the coming three concecutive holidays. They wanted Juvia and seemingly also Leon to join them.

Somehow Juvia felt like it was going to be long three days holiday…

* * *

 _ **I extremely apologize for the delay. Thank you for always waiting for the update and for you reviews. It might take long again for a new update but there is no way I am abandoning this story.**_

 _ **Once again thank you all for being patient and supportive :)**_


End file.
